


My Star is Fading

by stardropdream



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Star is Fading

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ August 21, 2009. 
> 
> Spoilers for chapter 221.

She knew she’d have to let go of his hands, but she didn’t want to. Her bottom lip quivered as she smiled, feeling her vision blur with tears. She blinked quickly, so that she wouldn’t miss a moment of seeing him, and him seeing her—recognizing her. They were heading towards the future, towards a new home, and she did not know how long it would be before she saw him again… but she knew she would. That thought alone was enough to make her heart break and remend.   
  
She would spend her entire life mending the heart he’d recovered, she vowed to herself, as the feathers fluttered in the corners of their visions, threatening to engulf her. Her hold on his hands tightened and he responded in kind, squeezing back gently.  
  
And as the feathers moved around them, began to shield each other from view, her hands fell away from his, fingers grazing over fingers until there was nothing left but the ghost of a memory. His warmth stayed near her and she smiled through the tears collecting in her eyes.  
  
She knew she would find him again. This time, they would be together.


End file.
